Electrical plug connector couplings serve in general to provide the reliable connection of electrical conductors and are designed to transfer electrical energy reliably from a first electrical conductor to a second electrical conductor. Electrical plug connector couplings are used in particular in building services engineering, equipment engineering, as well as in automotive and industrial plants. In industrial plants they are often used in switching and control cabinets with robust metal housings.
High requirements are placed on the plug connector coupling with regard to the reliable connection of its two plug housings, in order to prevent the release of a plug housing allowing the operator direct access to the current carrying conductors, or the formation of a short-circuit.
On the other hand it is also important, however, that the connection of the plug housings can be quickly and simply released to allow defective electrical components on the conductor input side to the plug connector coupling, or on the conductor output side of the plug connector coupling, to be replaced systematically and rapidly in a servicing situation.
In DE 93 11 457 U1, for example, an electrical plug connector coupling of the type cited in the introduction is described. The plug connector coupling consists of two plug housings of an insulation material that can be brought together. Within the two plug housings contact means are arranged with connections for electrical conductors. On two parallel narrow faces of the two plug housings, a latching device is provided for their mechanical connection together and for ensuring the electrical connection between the contact means of the two plug housings.
The latching device comprises two first latching elements. These are supported in an articulated manner on two narrow faces of the first plug housing arranged in parallel with one another. On their ends the two first latching elements have in each case a first engaging part configured as a latching nose.
Furthermore, the latching device possesses two counter-latching elements. These are provided on two narrow faces of the second plug housing arranged in parallel. They comprise, in each case, a second engaging part. When the two plug housings are being brought together the first engaging parts latch together with the second engaging parts when a connection position is achieved, in which the contact means of the two plug housings make contact with each other.
The two first latching elements are configured as latching arms. These are in each case attached via an axis of rotation to the parallel outer faces of the first plug housing. The latching arm can be swivelled around the axis of rotation in a resiliently elastic manner. When the two plug housings are being brought together, the latching arms swivel around their axis of rotation, away from the plug housing in the outward direction, until the connection position is achieved, and the latching arms are moved back into their initial position by a spring force and the first two engaging parts engage into the second two engaging parts.
To release the two plug housings from their connection position, two releasing elements are provided, embodied as actuating elements. With these, the two latching arms are able to swivel in the outward direction and release the connection between the engaging parts.
The actuating elements are arranged in each case as an extension of a latching arm and with reference to its axis of rotation are arranged on the side opposite to the first engaging part. Thus the releasing elements embodied as actuating elements are an integral part of the latching arms, and are embodied in the form of a rocker.
In order to satisfy the wiring task that is becoming ever more complex recently, plug connector couplings with plug housings are being used that consist of a large number of individual modules that together form a row in the width direction. Accordingly the width of the plug connector couplings is becoming ever larger.